One night in Rivendale (LegolasGimli)
by imdoingthisforafriend
Summary: Legolas and Gimli meet for the first time, the night before the meeting in Rivendale and explore eachother!


One night in Rivendale, Legolas was about to sleep. There were lots of people here this night. For tomorrow a meeting was to be held, an important meeting where they would decide the fate of the one ring.  
Once lying in bed he felt a smell, this was a distinct smell. The smell of alcohol and hops, the smell of a drunken dwarf. The door slammed against the wall as Gimli threw it open. Nobody know how much ale he had drunk that night, but it was enough to make him more drunk than he had ever been before. He took of his armor and placed his axe on top of it, and then turned towards the bed in which Legolas was laying. "Who the 'ell are ya then?" Gimli shouted at Legolas who was frozen in place. "Get outta 'ere before I throw ya out!" Gimli screamed as he raised his fists. "Now, why would you throw someone like me out of here?" Legolas said smoothly while standing up, and turning around throwing his long blonde hair out of his face. "Whad'ya mean by that?" Gimli said, while trying to focus his vision on the tall elf that now stood before him.  
Now that he stood up you could see his body, as light as a feather but still stronger than most men could only dream of becoming. Gimli noticed that under the nightgown something was slowly growing on the elf. It grew bigger and bigger for every second, he thought the sly elf was trying to pull out a hidden dagger. Acting on pure instinct, Gimli threw himself over Legolas, trying to grab the handle of the dagger in an attempt to disarm him.  
Legolas was surprised by the speed of the drunken dwarf, and screamed in agony as Gimli grabbed his growing cock and tried to throw it away. As Gimli realized that what he grabbed was not, as he had thought, a dagger, he felt a sensation running through his body. He released the firm grip he had around the cock and looked into Legolas face. Legolas was crying because of the pain, but you could see that he was smiling. For a few seconds they lied there, Gimli on top of Legolas, both were half naked and both shaking from pleasure and fear.  
Before Gimli had time to react Legolas ripped apart his chainmail pants. Gimli admired Legolas as the rings from the chainmail were flying across the room, never had he seen such a strong elf. His cock was still small, for he was to drunk and too confused to be properly aroused. "What a cutie." Legolas said as he pushed Gimli of off him. They now both stood up, Legolas cock had now finished growing. It was now stretching the fabric of the gown, so Legolas started taking it off. As Gimli saw the cock, he felt his blood rushing towards his own. Legolas crotch was cleanly shaved and the huge cock looked almost majestic sitting upon its throne of balls.  
Before Legolas had finished removing the gown, Gimli was already on him, licking his cock. As Legolas threw away the gown with his left hand, his right hand firmly grabbed the back of Gimli's head. He dragged it close towards him and felt his cock enter the dwarfs mouth, and go down his throat. The beard tickled his balls and the traces of alcohol on Gilmi's mouth made his cock hurt.  
Gimli gagged as Legolas cock was shoved down his throat. He tried to breathe but it was no use, Legolas huge cock filled up his entire throat, letting in no air. Legolas forcefully dragged Gimli's head away from his cock and slammed it back towards it again. He could feel the throat tightening several centimeters before his cock was all the way in, but the force of which he held Gimli's head was more than enough to widen the throat.  
Gimli started to feel sick, he was about to throw up. It didn't help that he was drunk. So Gimli placed both his hand on Legolas's hips and pushed himself away. Legolas, who was not ready for this, lost his grip and Gimli fell backwards. He quickly stood up while gasping for air. Legolas got afraid as he saw anger in Gimli's eyes. Gimli roared as he charged towards Legolas, he tackled him against the wall so hard that dust fell from the ceiling. He grabbed Legolas hair and threw him headfirst towards the ground. When Legolas landed he hit his head against the stone floor and almost pass out. He had a hard time seeing properly, but he could feel Gimli mounting him. As he tried to regain consciousness he felt the dwarf's hands spread his buttocks. He heard the dwarf spit and felt the thick liquid on his asshole. He then felt the fat dwarven cock forcefully enter him. He felt his anal widen as the cock pushed its way forward, it almost felt like it was about to burst.  
Gimli grabbed Legolas by the hair again and pulled his head towards his own. "I'll show ya a fat dwarven cock, ya filthy tree hugger!" He whispered in Legolas ear as he pulled out his cock, only to smash it in harder this time. Legolas screamed of both pleasure and pain and tried to regain control, but the pain was too intense so all he did was to tighten his ass. Gimli pushed Legolas head against the ground as he started pounding him.  
As Legolas started seeing clear again, he felt his rock hard cock lying against the stone floor. He placed both hands beside his head and pushed. He felt Gimli fall backwards and quickly took the chance to throw himself over him. He turned Gimli on his stomach, he was too exhausted to resist, he then leaned him over the bed and knelt down behind him. He grabbed a piece of the broken chainmail and used it to tie Gimli's hands behind his back. After that he placed his huge cock on Gimli's asshole. He slowly pushed his cock into Gimli, he was afraid that he was too big to push it in all the way. But he was not, he could feel the tip of his penis barely touching the inner wall of Gimli's anus. He slowly dragged his cock in and out of Gimli's ass.  
Gimli was too exhausted to do anything, he felt the huge cock slowly go in and out of his ass. He felt that with every push from Legolas, the harder his cock touched the inner wall of his anus. And as Legolas started to really pound Gimli, Gimli felt him reach for his cock. He grabbed it with his right arm and started to jack it off. The harder Legolas pounded him, the faster he jacked his cock. Gimli started to groan from both pain and pleasure and he felt Legolas smash against his prostate and almost tear his cock of by furiously jacking it off.  
He suddenly felt Legolas pull out of him, and turning him around, only to ejaculate in his face. Gimli felt the stringy substance all over his chest and face, he licked some of it up and grinned towards Legolas, who was still shaking from his orgasm. Legolas then went down on Gimli and started sucking his cock. Gimli lied there, with his hands brutally tied behind his back with a broken chainmail, and felt Legolas's throat around his cock.  
Legolas didn't care about his body's signals to stop what he was doing. He almost choked on Gimli's gat cock. Suddenly, a lot earlier than he expected, Gimli came in his throat. He felt a massive load land in his throat and fill his mouth. He quickly pulled his head away from there, coughing on the cum that now filled his throat. They both lied there for a while, coughing and covered in cum. Legolas then stood up, untied Gimli and said "Your room is the one next door, filthy gold digger." And pointed towards the door


End file.
